


The Punishment

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch curiously goes into Stifler's room, which is out-of-bounds. Stifler catches him in there, and demands punishment for Finch's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "American Pie 2" particularly at the party Stifler threw at his place.

Ignoring the raucous party noises downstairs, Paul Finch opened the door and curiously stepped into the bedroom of Steve Stifler. Of course, it was the bedroom of a quintessential teenager male, even though Stifler had been absent at Michigan State University. Eyebrows raised, he circled the bedroom noticing a cork-board with photos, an expensive stereo, his study desk and a lacrosse stick absentmindedly abandoned in one corner. He looked up and snorted at the large poster of a naked Pamela Anderson on the ceiling.

 _Typical_.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” a loud and belligerent tone came from the door. Finch spun around to see Stifler in the doorway. He looked furious.  
Stupefied, Finch did not reply.

Stifler, after slamming the door shut behind him, stalked towards Finch with a dangerous look on his face. Finch’s eyes widened in shock and panic and took a step backwards, but he is too late. In one move, he’s grabbed and is facing the floor, across Stifler’s lap, jeans and boxers at his feet exposing his bare ass to Stifler. Finch, terrified, tries to struggle out of the strong hold, but a barehanded slap on his ass stops his struggle and shocks him. Still terrified, he scrambles to escape again, but the hold tightens instead. He feels Stifler’s hot breath next to skin as the enraged jock whispers into his ear “Count to thirty-five.”

Another slap lands. Finch gasps out “One.” Then another. Finch gasps and cries out “Two!”  
He’s sobbing and whimpering out the numbers by slap number thirteen, and by slap number twenty-three, he’s given up of any escape and accepts his punishment. By slap twenty-eight, he’s moaning in pleasure instead of pain and grown a hard on. This, Stifler notices. Finch, embarrassed, listened to Stifler laugh and say “You’re a cock-slut aren’t you? I like that, Paul.” He shivered at the desirous feelings his name said in a seductive tone.

When the final slap landed and Finch loudly moaned out “Thirty-five!” he came, spunk spraying the carpet below him. Finch embarrassingly scrambles off Stifler’s lap and crab-walked backward, staring at Stifler in shock. As Stifler stood up, Finch stare is drawn to the outline of an obvious woody in Stifler’s jeans.  
   
Stifler laughed as he noticed where Finch was staring.  
“Well, you were the one who made it. Finish me off with your mouth.” He demanded, simultaneously unzipping and showing his jeans and boxers down to his feet and stands unashamedly in front of the shocked Finch. Apprehensively, Finch approached the impressive cock in front of him. Tentatively, he covers the cock with his mouth. He dimly hears Stifler groan appreciatively and saying "Yeah, that’s it, Shitbreak. Suck me!”

Finch felt Stifler’s hand run through his hair and then shove his head further forwards on the cock his mouth was on. Finch almost choked as more cock was roughly shoved into his mouth. After some time of sucking cock, Stifler shouted “Fuck!” and Finch tasted the hot, salty semen in this mouth. He had no choice but to swallow, so he forced himself to swallow.

Once Stifler was done, Finch moved back, letting go of the spit-covered cock and wiped the left over spunk on his lips and glared at the now relaxed Stifler. He angrily grabbed his boxers and jeans and dressed quickly and turned and stalked towards the door. Before he would touch the doorknob, he heard Stifler say smugly, “If you want more, you know where to find me.”

Furious, he opens and leaves, slamming the door behind him hearing Stifler’s smug laugh float out to the hallway before he made his way back down to the loud party, making a beeline for the keg intending to get drunk out of his mind.


End file.
